Curiosity Killed the Saiyan
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot. He knew it was wrong, he knew what he was risking if he got caught, but Gohan just couldn't help himself. He had to know. GhVi...sort of.


**Title:** Curiosity Killed the Saiyan  
**Disclaimer:** So sue me.  
**Rating: **PG ( K+ ) – For..."mature" subjects? Lolz. You'll see what I mean.

**For: **OrangeStarLove's Febuary contest. Theme – Curiosity.

**Summary:** OneShot. He knew it was wrong, he knew what he was risking if he got caught, but Gohan just couldn't help himself. He _had _to know. GhVi (sort of).

For texaspeach, makaialexa and Kisakun, three die hard GhVi fans that just don't quit.

--- --- ---

He knew it was wrong, he knew what he was risking if he got caught, but Gohan just couldn't help himself. He _had _to know.

With his heart beating an irregular beat against his ribs, the timid demi-Saiyan reached trembling fingers out to the object of his curiosity. The faded yellow back pack with its broken clasp didn't struggle against him as he pulled it across the table toward him, didn't utter a warning cry as he lifted the flap, and didn't nip at his hand when he pulled the drawstring open wider. It was acquiescing to his search – no, it _wanted_ him to look – and Gohan couldn't deny the curiosity that was driving him to peek inside.

At first glance, there was nothing particularly noteworthy inside. The little name label sewn on the inside – "VIDEL," it said – reminded him momentarily that he was searching someone else's property, but Gohan gulped and delved deeper into the mysterious pack. Chemistry...Algebra II...English Conversation...World Literature...the same books that were currently taking up most of the space in his own messenger bag. A couple of spiral notebooks, a three-ring binder, a pencil bag...this couldn't be all there was!

Huffing slightly in disappointed frustration, the teenage demi-Saiyan rearranged the school supplies so that they looked the way they did when he'd first discovered them. Was this all girls carried around? Bulma had always given him the impression that a woman's purse – and, by extension, her backpack, gym bag, tote bag, coin purse, lunchbox, and other miscellaneous satchels – was a sacred vessel, something men were absolutely forbidden from exploring.

Hence Gohan's uncharacteristic burst of curiosity when Videl had left her backpack unattended on their shared library table while she dashed off to the ladies' for a quick powder. He was still waiting for the sack to yield its dark secrets, but had hopes for a breakthrough any moment now.

After quickly glancing at the double library doors to make sure his project partner wasn't about to walk in on his search, he unzipped the front pouch and reached his hand inside. He groped around within it for a few blind seconds, fearing momentarily that it was empty, before his fingers made contact with something long and slender.

'_Aha!_' he cheered inwardly, confident that he'd finally made his discovery. It was too short for a pen – and a little too thick, besides – and coated in a thin film of plastic. Sure, it could be a piece of candy or a cough drop, but with any luck it was something special. Something only a _girl_ would have.

In his eagerness, Gohan jerked his hand out of the bag and sent all the papers and books on the table tumbling to the floor. He flinched when all the occupants of the library (both of them, that is) shushed him harshly, made a quick, silent apology, but was too excited by the thought of the treasure hidden within his palm to feel too abashed over the noise.

Leaving the books on the floor where they were for a moment, Gohan opened his hand to find –

– a cigarette? No...it looked more like a cigar. A white cigar...but Videl didn't smoke, did she And what kind of brand was "Tampax" for a carcinogen?

"A-_hem_," someone coughed testily, causing the curious demi-Saiyan to freeze where he was, the incriminating evidence laying innocently in his open palm. "And _where_, may I ask, did you get that, Gohan-kun?"

Rotating slowly on the seat of his chair, Gohan turned to face his doom – project partner, rather. Her periwinkle eyes were icy as she stared down at him and a vein was visibly throbbing in her temple. Her half-gloved fingers were rapping impatiently against the inside of her opposite arm, both of which were crossed over her healthy bosom, as she waited for him to defend himself.

"I...I can explain...," Gohan whispered, whimpering slightly in the back of his throat. "I was just looking through your bag and – "

_POW_.

Thirty minutes later, Gohan woke up on the library floor with a headache and a tender nose. Videl was no longer in sight (and neither, he noticed, was her backpack), but she did leave a note taped to his chest. It read:

_You weren't bleeding __too__ bad, so I plugged you up._

_ – Videl_

_ PS: If I ever catch you going through my bag again, no one will ever find your body. I know just where to hide the pieces._

Gohan took a quick survey of his body, but couldn't find the injury to which the note alluded. Upon further probing of his face, however, he discovered a...something lodged in his left nostril. It was soft...cottony...it had a string...

After plucking it from his injured orifice, Gohan held the object in his palm to better observe it. It was...

...a cigar?

--- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Lolz, in case you couldn't tell, Gohan discovered one of Videl's tampons **XD** I'm sure you ladies were cracking up back at the first reference of "cigar," lolz.

Btw, in case anyone was wondering, I figured that Videl wasn't really the type of girl to carry an actual purse. Hence, the backpack scenario.

Un-beta'd.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_


End file.
